


A Friendly Touch

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn Watching, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Ebumi and Ise do what teenage delinquents usually do: get drunk and watch porn...





	A Friendly Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free square on my Season of Kink card from last year, with _first time_ in mind.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amasi Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, real or imagined, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money on this, it's just for fun.

"Heh heeeh!" Ebumi slapped Ise on the back after they'd left the konbini. "See? I got the beers!"

"I was scared he'd say something!" Ise smiled at his friend. "There was a moment there..."

"Bah! Just stare them down! Show confidence! Or threaten to beat them up!" 

Ise laughed at the scary face Ebumi pulled. "I don't think they'd let us shop there again then, and they'd probably call the police."

Ebumi shrugged as they turned onto his street. "Tch! I've been in trouble before."

"True, but now we're in the rugby club."

"Yeah... makes it a little different somehow." Ebumi unlocked the door and let Ise in before stepping inside himself. "Whatever. We have beer! And porn!"

Ise glanced around as he took his shoes off. "Are we... alone?"

Ebumi kicked off his shoes, not caring where they ended up in the genkan. "Of course. They're away for the weekend."

"Again?"

Ebumi shrugged. "I have the house to myself." He went into the living room and turned the TV on. "So, what do you want to watch?" He pointed to a stack of DVDs on the table.

Ise took a quick look at the titles. "Wow! Where did you find these?"

"It's my dad's porn stash," Ebumi said, and Ise gave him a horrified look. "What? If he didn't want me to find them, he shouldn't leave them in plain sight in a closed box under a blanket on the floor of his closet!" Ebumi grinned.

Ise nodded slowly. It sort of made sense, after all. He looked at the cover picture on one of the DVDs; it showed off the voluptuous curves of a naked woman, and the black rectangle that covered her crotch made his fingers itch to scratch it away, even though it was printed there. She was making a pouty face, her pursed lips ready to be kissed, or something else... Ise cleared his throat uncomfortably. Was it just him, or was the room suddenly warmer?

"She's hot, right?" Ebumi's voice brought Ise back to the present. 

"Uh. Ah... yeah..."

Ebumi slung his arm around Ise's shoulders. "She makes the cutest moans when she's fucked. You'll like it."

Ise swallowed hard. "You've watched it?"

"Of course I have! Made me so fucking hard." Ebumi grinned and took the DVD from Ise. He popped the disc into the DVD player and the TV flickered to life as the menu came up. They sat down on the couch and Ebumi handed Ise one of the beers he'd bought.

Ise forgot to open it as the woman from the cover walked into the shot on the screen, wearing a tight little top that her bra was showing through and a tiny skirt that barely covered her arse. Her legs went on forever, and she was somehow balancing on the highest heels Ise had ever seen. She looked like sex would if it were alive and breathing. And oh god, her breathing made her chest rise and fall and the buttons of her top looked like they'd fail any moment and let her breasts--

"Oi!" Ebumi nudged him. "Here, take mine."

"What?" Ise blinked when Ebumi switched beers with him. "Oh... thanks." His throat was dry, so he took a swig from the can. The beer was bitter, but Ise didn't care. They were too young to drink, but they were also probably too young to watch porn. Who cared anyway? 

A man approached the woman, and after a brief conversation they headed to a love hotel. In the next scene, they were in one of the themed rooms, kissing and touching, and soon the woman's clothes were gone, leaving her in only her underwear, but one of her big breasts peeking out of her bra... Ise shifted in his seat. He was definitely getting warmer, and a little too excited for his briefs to contain.

"Getting hard, eh?" Ise could only nod. "Me too," Ebumi said, and Ise could see out of the corner of his eye how Ebumi was rubbing his hand over his crotch.

The camera moved over the woman's body while she took the last of her clothes off. So much soft and pale skin, curves that made Ise's mouth water and his cock rock hard. "Fuck," he whispered as the woman knelt in front of the guy, and slowly opened his trousers. 

"Good, huh?"

"Shut up."

Ebumi laughed. "You're blushing like a virgin."

"Shut up!"

"You are a virgin?!" Ebumi laughed harder.

"I said, shut up!" Ise didn't look away for a second from the TV screen. The guy's cock was out now, and it was the biggest thing Ise had seen, not that he'd seen many, and the woman was licking it. 

"Never had someone do that to you, eh?

Ise growled, ready to punch Ebumi. "Fuck you!"

"Hm, maybe I'll let you. If you ask nicely."

Ise blinked. "What?" He turned to look at Ebumi. He was joking, right?

Ebumi grinned. "Got your attention!"

Ise rolled his eyes. Just like Ebumi to pull something like that. Now he'd probably think Ise was gay or something and wanted to fuck him. "Fuck off."

But Ebumi put his hand right on top of the bulge in Ise's trousers and squeezed, making Ise gasp. Holy shit, that felt... good! 

"Nah, won't let you fuck me, but I would let you suck me off... if you want. And I'll do the same for you. It's not gay if you're just doing it to get off, you know," he added when he saw the look of surprise on Ise's face. "It feels so much better than just using your hand, I promise."

"Uh-huh?" Ise swallowed hard. Ebumi's hand was still on his cock, squeezing lightly, and making Ise's head spin. Ebumi wanted to suck him? Was he actually offering to do what the woman in the porn video was doing? Ise glanced at the screen - the guy's cock was sliding in and out of her mouth - then back at Ebumi. "Yeah?"

"Heh-eeeh!" Ebumi's eyes glittered with mischief and for a short moment Ise almost regretted his decision, but then Ebumi opened Ise's trousers and stuck his hand inside. 

"Ah!" Ise had only felt his own fingers before, and Ebumi's hand was so different from his own... 

"Let's get you out in the open then!" 

Ebumi pulled Ise's cock out and bent down over it, blocking Ise's field of vision. Ise felt warm, soft lips against his heated skin and then Ebumi's wet tongue gliding over the head of his cock. It was enough to wrestle a startled groan from Ise's throat. "God!"

"Good, huh?" Ebumi whispered and then Ise thought his head was going to explode when he felt his cock being enveloped in silky, wet heat. Ebumi was holding him by the base and sucked and licked him, as if Ise had been a lollipop. 

Ise couldn't form words, could barely think at all, so he only nodded stupidly, despite knowing that Ebumi couldn't see it. His hand had found its way to the back of Ebumi's head, cradling it lightly, and his hips just couldn't keep still, pushing his cock deeper into Ebumi's mouth.

"Aaah!" Ise sighed in disappointment as Ebumi pulled away. "Please..." He opened his eyes, blushing slightly when he saw Ebumi wipe the back of his hand across his mouth.

Ebumi grinned. "Want more, huh?"

Ise nodded silently. He didn't care about being too embarrassed anymore; it had just felt too damn good.

"First you have to pay me back..."

Pay him? Ise didn't catch what he meant until Ebumi pointedly looked at the tent in his own trousers. "Oh." He gave a little shrug. It was only fair, right? "Okay..."

Ebumi quickly unzipped and pushed his trousers and underwear down to his thighs. Ise tentatively reached out to touch him. Ebumi's cock was hot and hard under his fingers, not too different from when he was touching himself, really. Ise grew a little bolder and leaned forward. He had never done anything like this, but if Ebumi could do it, then he could learn too. Like he'd seen the woman in the video do, he stuck his tongue out and licked over the tip. It tasted a little earthy, but not unpleasant. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from Ebumi was surprisingly nice though, like a seal of approval of what he was doing. "Like this?" he whispered.

"Yeah, like that. Go on..." Ebumi lay back on the couch, and when Ise glanced up, he could see that Ebumi was watching what went on on the TV screen. The couple in the porn video were moaning and there were distinct, slurping sounds as well... Maybe Ise could make Ebumi moan like that too?

He took Ebumi's length between his lips and let it slide into his mouth. He stopped and pulled back when he felt like his whole mouth was filled and his gag reflex almost kicked in. 

"Oh yeah," Ebumi whispered, and Ise went down again, determined to get Ebumi to moan and forget his surroundings, just like Ebumi had done to him. This time he didn't go as far, and bobbed his head slowly. It was messy, and his mouth quickly filled with saliva that dribbled down the shaft. His tongue darted out to lick it up, and a shiver went straight down to his own cock when Ebumi moaned loudly.

"Fuck yeah, Ise... Lick it, suck it..." Ebumi's voice was hoarse and low, with a note of desperation that Ise really liked. When he glanced up this time, his gaze met Ebumi's - intense and fully focused on Ise. "Use your tongue, it's so good."

Encouraged by Ebumi's words, Ise did as directed, and he soon had him panting and cursing. He even had to put his hand on Ebumi's hip to keep him from thrusting too deeply. Ise's jaw was starting to ache, though, and he had to pull away. "Sorry, my jaw..."

Ebumi nodded. "I know, it's all right. Let's do this instead..." He sat up again and turned slightly so he was almost facing Ise. "Touch me," he said, and closed his fingers around Ise's cock.

Ise reached out, taking Ebumi into his hand and began stroking, mirroring Ebumi's movements. "It feels so good," he whispered. It wasn't very different from how he did it to himself, but Ebumi held him a little gentler, moved his hand a little slower, and for some reason, it was driving Ise wild. "God... don't stop..." Ebumi was so hard in his hand, the tip getting wet and slick with pre-come. 

"Don't worry," Ebumi breathed against Ise's neck. "Not fucking stopping." 

They leaned against each other, hands moving on each other's cocks, and Ise didn't know anymore which moan was his and which was Ebumi's. He was so hot, sweat trickling down his back... "Ah! Coming..." Ise's cock pulsed in Ebumi's hand, coating it with come. Not long after, Ebumi groaned and Ise's hand got wet with semen as well.

After a few deep breaths, they let go of each other and sat back, Ise's cheeks flushed red. Had they really done that? They had, hadn't they? And it had felt amazing too. "Um..."

Ebumi got to his feet. "I'll get some tissues..." 

Once they'd cleaned up, Ebumi reached for another beer and cracked it open. "Not bad, eh?"

Ise nodded. That was really an understatement. "No. That was... really good."

Ebumi nodded. "My parents won't be home until Wednesday. Come over after rugby practice Monday?"

Ise nodded. "Okay. I'm free after practice on Tuesday too..."


End file.
